Meant to Live
by butIdoLOVEyoU
Summary: The obvious can always be the unnoticeable...Orochimaru never said anything...neither did Aoi. Was I supposed to know that I had been a tool in a game well known to me before loosing my memory, that I had people waiting for me back in Konoha? SasuSaku
1. A Void Darkness

**Disclaimer:** Well I could lie and say that I own Naruto...but then I'm not a genius to own such a splendid anime. All I can say is I own this idea...which I honestly I don't know where it will lead...but hey I'll just see how it all works out. After all the real owner of Naruto had to experience the same thing, so what do I lose?

* * *

!!...Meant to Live...!!

crazy4sasuxsaku

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

..!!Prologue!!..

* * *

The room it self spoke volumes of death. Rumors had it that many souls were taken from human bodies within that fateful room. People who have endured a night behind closed doors assure that weird things occurred during their stay. Some say that late at night you can hear the voices of the deceased victims, who were rumored to be killed there. Others say that they can hear the shuffling of feet and cloth.

Within the last twenty years twelve travelers have been found dead within that room. It was said that they died from being petrified. However, the believers of such rumors disagreed and said that the souls were responsible for the deaths. Half of those that have stayed in that room have said they heard the agonizing screams, turning of the knob, and the near suffocating atmosphere. The other half, the ones that looked forward to dieing or learning the horror never endured any thing that was said to happen.

The room was located on the west wing of a castle. It stood deep within the forest grounds. To its right flowed a river that had dried out years before it was abandoned. Farther to the eastern side, about ten miles away, mountains blocked the way. The castle was built upon acres of land that harvested crops. It belonged to some rich folks that constructed the place hundred of years ago. The place was kept within the same family line. The castle was built of stones, both on the inside and outside. Cold pavement aligned the flooring to every room.

It harbored more than sixty rooms, which ranged from bedrooms to gallery halls and much more. It was abandoned some seventy years ago. Later on it was found by some travelers. They took the home into their possession and cleaned all that remained in the house. It was strange that the castle was located within a forest unknown to many but what they found in the nursery was stranger. No other room was like this one...

* * *

_Flashback...70 years ago..._

* * *

_It was a stormy December night. The cold wind howled around the castle while the hard rain pattered against the windows. Lightning flashed through the windows as the sky roared with thunder. The Minako family huddled against each other once the lights were cut off. The family consisted of two daughters, twin girls at the age of seven, a one year old baby boy and another set of twin boys at the age of twelve. They once consisted of uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins and the service hold, but due to many circumstances they die and the maids were released form service. _

_Mr. Minako reached around his wife to take the baby boy she held in her arms. The boy wouldn't seem to hush for the past two hours. The boy didn't have a fever, his dipper was changed twice and he was feed, but he wouldn't be quiet. For some reason he didn't want to fall asleep either, which was never a problem. The boys sat by their father as Ms. Minako lit candles with the girls. They were currently in the living room talking about tomorrow's trip. The family was leaving the castle since they saw no point in remaining in a huge house. They sold all that they owned. They were going to live in a country, in a new home Mr. Minako bought for them. He was explaining the route in which they would travel. They were to wake early since some ninjas were going to escort them to their desired location. _

"_I hope every one understands the risks if anyone decided to part ways without supervision." In unison they all answered, yes._

"_Hotaru, I want you take a candle and take your sisters up into the nursery."_

"_Yes, father." The young boy hurried up the steps with his sisters on either side of him._

"_Taruho, take another candle and escort your mother to the kitchen. Once she gets the formula for the baby met me in the nursery."_

"_Yes, father." He rose from the seat next to his father and waited for his mother._

"_Dear, would you like anything from the kitchen?"_

"_No, I'm fine. Here take the boy. I'll be up in a few seconds." With this he gave the boy to his mother and watched her make her way out the living room and into the hallway to the left._

'_Now how will this be simpler?' he asked himself._

_He stood and made his way to his bedroom. Once he reached inside he took out his favorite katana from under his bed and placed it around his waist. His other katana was straddled onto his back... _

* * *

_In the Nursery..._

* * *

"_Hotaru, do you think that once we get to our new home father would give us our own rooms," asked a blue eyed seven years old with platinum gold hair._

"_I suppose, the house would be much smaller and safer. He'll probably give us separate rooms since we won't get lost in the new house."_

"_Yippy," said the other blond, who unlike her sister had brown eyes. _

_Their mother entered the room, with a sleeping child in her hands, Taruho at her left side. She placed the child in his bed and took Taruho's candle and placed it on the dresser. She pulled out two pj's and handed them to the boys._

"_Here, you two... go change in the bathroom while I get your sister's ready for bed." Once the boys slipped into the bathrooms she took out two more night gowns and helped the girls slip into them. She placed the brown-eyed girl into her bed which was on the left side of the room next to her sister's. Then she tucked the other twin into bed. When the boys stepped out they went straight to their side of the room. They each got under the covers and waited for their mother to kiss them goodnight._

_The room was very spacious. It was actually two rooms in one. It had its own built in bathroom and walk-in closet. With enough room for four beds, the crib, a changing station and two rocking chairs. They were only waiting for their father to come in and watch over them, while they fell asleep. This was the same ritual for the past five years. They would go to bed and their parents would sit in the chairs watching over them as they drifted of to the happy lands of sleep..._

* * *

_Back to the Master's Bedroom..._

* * *

_Mr. Minako gave his room one last look, since it would be the last time he would visit it. It used to be a glamorous room, but from all the nice antics that sat in their room all that was left was a bed that he and his wife were meant to sleep in for one last time. Tonight he took all his precious time to make it to the room. It had been more than an hour since the kids were sent into the nursery. By now they were bound to be asleep, which would work to his advantage._

_He made his way from his room straight into the nursery. When he opened the room his wife was in the chair half asleep. She stirred when she heard the door being closed. He glanced around the room and noticed the sleeping figure. He took the katana from his left, into his right hand. He bent before his wife and kissed her deeply, before stabbing the blade into her heart. She broke the kiss in an agonizing scream when she felt the cold blade pierce into her heart. _

"_W...Wh...Why?" she stuttered out before she died, crimson blood spilling down the front of her chest staining her husband's hand._

_Taruho and the twin girls which heard the scream woke alerted to the commotion. Hotaru, the heavy sleeper didn't notice all the fuss occurring around him. The three watched in horror as their father took the blade out of their mother's heart and positioned her straight against the chair. He then stood and looked at the three of them. The baby began to cry and he made his way to him. _

_With the same blade he betrayed his wife's life he betrayed his baby's life. The baby cried some more until the only sound heard were the heavy breathing of the three as they watched their father look at them. It was as if he was deciding which one of them was next. He stooped and looked at the girls and approached them cautiously. With his back turned he didn't notice Taruho slip out of bed and approach his brother. He tried stirring him from his sleep but it was futile. _

_The father approached the girls some more, with a distance of about five meters he abruptly stopped when he heard Hotaru. "Wake up, you baka. Please wake up!" He looked at the girls and turned to his left looking at Taruho. The brown-eyed girl took her sobbing sister and pulled her off her bed. She tried running with her sister to the door, but her twin wouldn't move. She pulled her with all her force until the girl fell forward of the bed. She helped her stand and tried running to the door. But it was too late._

_Not far from the door, she lost the grip she had on her sister's hand. Turning around she faced blood that splatter all over her, as her sister's head was dislocated from her body, lying on the floor. She stared in horror as her father advanced towards her. She tried running to the door but stumbled on her feet. She got up once again determined to leave the room, but as she turned a shurikane was thrown at the back of her head. She fell forward, her fingertips gracing the knob as death claimed her as well. The only one that remained was Hotaru. With all the scream and killing he still remained asleep. A smile plastered over his handsome face. _

_He walked over Toharu's lifeless body with his favorite blade penetrated deep within his neck and picked up his pillow that lay in his bed. He took it in his hand and moved over to his other son's bed, before placing it over his face he kissed him on his forehead. He always favored Hotaru for some unknown reason. Right before he placed the pillow onto his face he heard, "I forgive you father" from his favorite son. He lowered his hand and suffocated his son. _

_Once he knew his son's soul had escaped the holder, he removed his hand leaving the pillow there. He went to the center of the room and took the katana he placed on his back. He brought it up to his neck, but before he killed himself he confessed._

"_Forgive me; I am not worthy to die from the same blade. There was no other way. As you know father, I have disgraced your name. There was nothing more for us to strive on. We went bankrupt, everything was sold, but yet it wasn't enough for my debts..." he glanced around the room at the lifeless bodies._

"_The truth is there was no house, there were no ninja's to escort us to this land. If I didn't commit this crime my family would have starved to death. For all we have are the beds we sleep on, a small portion of food and a couple of clothing. There was no other way...it was either take their life or watch them starve to death...forgive me..." With this he held tight to the handle of the katana and sliced his throat. Within seconds he fell lifeless on the awaiting cold floor, his grip on the katana slacking slightly..._

* * *

The travelers took it upon their duty too remove the corpses that remained untouched for fifty years. They cleaned the place and years later after the repeated deaths the castle was sold to a man who had interest of making it into his hideout.

* * *

..._A Void Darkness_...

* * *

The room was dark. The only light that filtered the room were the rays of the moonlight coming through the window above the rose-hair girl. Pink bangs clung to her face while stray pieces of hair fell over her shoulder. She loosened the bun on her head to let the rest of her hair fall over her back. The light breeze from outside prickled her skin causing a cooling sensation on her heated skin. 'At least I know I can feel.'

She rested her head on the wall that she sat by, extending her left leg from under her right.

A knock sounded at her door. She didn't answer knowing it was one of those stupid maids coming to ask if she would be eating. 'Didn't I tell her I'm not hungry?-!' The knock persisted until she got up and went to the door. Once she opened it she was ready to yell at her...

"... ". But it wasn't the annoying maid that stood at the door. It was the gay bastard!

"Oh...it's you." Said a very annoyed Sakura as Kabuto walked right past her and sat at the chair to the right of her room.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

One person she despised was Kabuto. She could have sworn he was gay. He always followed Orochimaru-sama like his little _bitch_. Not only that but he was always competing with her when it came to medical skills.

'_Doesn't he know I have more skills than he'll ever gain?'_

"Well, I just came to check on you. No one has heard of you since your mission."

"Like you care; you're probably happy that I wasn't around so you could act like the perfect little bitch you are when I'm not around."

"Yeah you're right. I just came to see if you finally died."

"As you can see I'm still alive! Now, if you would be so kind to go back from where you came..." The last part was said through gritted teeth.

'**_I swear I'm going to kill this bastard one day!'_** roared inner Sakura.

"And that would be Oro's room wouldn't it, Kabuto?" implied Sakura. At this Kabuto stood from the chair and made his way to Sakura, who happened to still be at the door.

"You know Sa-Ku-Ra-...you're wrong!" stated an angry Kabuto from the implying statement she made.

"That would be the first!" she boasted. "Now, could you please leave my room," she asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. Kabuto was out of the room, but froze when he heard her last statement.

"And that would be Sakura-SAMA to you, loser!" with that she slammed the door before Kabuto could have another say. She then went back to the corner she previously sat at, right underneath her window.

'**_I wonder why he's still walking around?-! If it were up to me I would have killed him a long time ago, revived him and repeated the process a hundred times more!'_**

'_If it were up to you, there wouldn't be any one left on earth.'_

'**_You've got a point, but it's not like I don't like anyone...right?' _**questioned inner Sakura

'Uh huh' All Sakura wanted was some peace and quiet. She didn't want that annoying voice that bothered her at every hour of the day. If it were up to her she would have sat in that corner during her entire lifetime. She wouldn't have bothered to move even if her life depended on it. It wasn't as if there was anything for her to live for. The only problem was that she never seemed to die.

Sakura sat there for another couple of minutes. Her inner self was telling her something, (more like screaming at her) but after an excruciating day she didn't care about her annoying voice. Instead she sat there staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. No thoughts in particular raced through her head. This was a normal routine for her.

After a tiresome mission all she wished to do was sit there and think about the meaning of it. This mission was different from her previous ones. She was more of a killing machine than a spying one. For some reason it bothered her that Orochimaru gave her this mission without any details. She never bothered to learn why she had to kill the desired person or who they were, but it never stopped Orochimaru from telling her. But, for some unknown reason she wasn't told anything valuable.

Come to think of it she wasn't needed there and it wasn't her duty to report back to Orochimaru...but Aoi's...

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

_It had been a day since Sakura and Aoi had left Oro's base. They were to travel to some village to get required information._

_They were currently racing among the tree tops. They had covered a decent amount of miles before they reached their destination. It was close to sundown and Aoi was tiring out. He looked over to Sakura who could have race forever without having to stop. It angered him how she could endure more than he could. If there was one person who had endured more than anyone it was Sakura._

_She was always given the most gruesome missions and she never complained. No matter how hard it was she always came back with an accomplished mission. She had been given many suicidal missions and even though the possibilities for survival were zero to none she still came back with minor bruises. She seemed to have more lives than one hundred cats put together. She was a broken tool of Orochimaru and yet she never seemed to break. _

_He took a quick glance around the woods that they were in. If they camped out today and resumed their travel before sunrise they would be at their destination within several hours. He took one more glance at Sakura who looked straight ahead. _

"_Sakura we should rest. It's almost sundown and we've been running for more than a day. We can resume our travel before sunrise tomorrow morning and we'll be there in another five hours. Besides I'm getting hungry." Without looking in his direction she questioned, "Where will we camp?"_

"_Up ahead. Once there you'll look for wood while I'll find us something to eat."_

_They raced for another ten minutes and stopped at a small clearing. Once there they placed their belongings near a tree and went separate ways. Sakura went to gather the wood that they would need to keep warm. She left without looking back at Aoi and continued walking farther away from the clearing. She just walked without any thoughts. She wasn't even afraid of the danger that lurked out in the dark. She just walked to retrieve what they needed._

_Aoi, however, looked at Sakura as she walked away. It amazed him how she never showed any emotions of any kind. She never bothered to be pleasant around others. He liked her for that. Never caring about what the others murmured behind her back or what they wished to do with her amazed him. She never showed any signs of life, but yet she was a walking kunoichi. He turned around walking towards a small river that flowed near the clearing with one thought in mind, Sakura._

_By the time she came back Aoi wasn't at the clearing. She took the opportunity to start the fire. When she did that she made her way to her pack and took out her sleeping bag. She carried a small pack filled with medical supplies and her sleeping bag. She rolled it out and placed it at the opposite end of the tree trunk, to the left. She then sat there waiting for him to return. _

_When Aoi returned he found the fire burning and Sakura sitting against the tree. He could only see her side as she stared into the sky, lit with millions of shining stars. He started to cook the fish he brought back for them both occasionally looking at Sakura who seemed to be enticed by the stars. He then took the fish and sat at the opposite tree (the one facing her). She took the fish that he handed her and thanked him quietly. They ate quietly; Sakura looking at the stars while feeling Aoi's intense eyes looking at her. He then spoke. _

"_Did Orochimaru give you any specific details about the mission?"_

"_No," she said still looking at the sky, "He said we are to take the characteristics of two shinobie from the village and attend any meeting that will be held. Then we are to report everything we hear."_

"_Strange. I thought that he would tell you everything about the mission." _

_Sure Aoi knew where they were and what Orochimaru's real intentions were, but he was wondering if Sakura knew why she was needed. Any other person could be sent to accomplish the mission, but instead he chose her._

"_It doesn't matter... right? They're always for the same purpose...his advantage." She said the last part while looking at him. He looked at the sky and nodded._

"_Besides, I don't really care what his motives are." Aoi quickly looked at her. _

"_You never care about his true intentions, do you?"_

"_No, I mean they are always based on gaining power and terminating those who get in his way. What's there to care for?" She asked looking at the sky once again._

_He didn't know if the last part referred to her or to Orochimaru. Regardless he decided to change the subject. _

"_Why is it that you are never involved in any of the commotions that go on in the base?"_

"_I rather not say." She closed her eyes and in that moment he was able to see a flick of hurt, but it was gone as soon as she opened her eyes, revealing her distant green ones._

"_You aren't involved either." She pointed out remembering how he was hardly spotted at the base._

"_True, but I do attend when I'm not away on a mission. If that's what you mean," he said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone._

"_What would I know" stated Sakura looking at her hands and standing up. "Who has first watch?"_

"_I do." He then stood up thinking that that was the longest conversation anyone has ever had with Sakura. She would usually only answered with the common responses: yes, no and thank you. He climbed the tree opposite from where they sat. _

_Sakura took one last glance at his face before settling into her sleeping bag. She then turned onto her right side, her back facing Aoi. He looked down on her from the tree. Aoi watched over her sleeping form and how she contorted her angelic face as she slept. Her delicate skin glowed from the fire. Sakura's nicely shaped figure tossed and turned while her pink luscious hair swayed with her. She stuttered things into the night._

_He wanted so much to run his fingers through her pink strands of hair and to hold her firmly against his chest and kiss those lips that taunted him from below. He couldn't deny that she was a goddess. She taunted every man's dream, but she was strictly forbidden to be touched. Any one who tried to would not only face her wrath but Oro's wrath. _

_Aoi is inhumanly cruel; which explains why he works with Orochimaru. He was once from Konohagakure; the Village Hidden in the Leafs. He betrayed Konoha by having one of his students steal the Raijin Sword and a special scroll of forbidden jutsu under false pretences. Under certain circumstances he had met with Team 7 and was knocked off a cliff by Naruto. He was later found by some Sound ninjas and taken to Orochimaru._

_Aoi agreed to work with Orochimaru if he were given the chance to help destroy Konoha. He performed various missions that most wouldn't want to perform and had some sort of attachment to Sakura considering the fact that they've previously worked together. He started to gain a strong liking towards her due to her strength, determination, and beauty. This is why Aoi has never tried anything against her and has tried to be more of a friend. _

_The next day they made it to the gates. Two guards stood there guarding the entrance. They were quickly disposed of. Aoi and Sakura then took the appearance of the guards and stood at the gate. One hour later two shinobis came to them. "Izumo, Kotetsu, the Hokage requests your presence." Aoi who knew well where the Hokage's tower was led the alleged "Izumo" to where they were summoned. _

_

* * *

_

_Hokage's Office..._

* * *

_Once every one was present she began._

"_It seems that there has been a series of murder in the Wave Country. They have asked for us to investigate who the culprits are. I will be sending a group of Jounin to lurk the streets to know who exactly is involved in this matter. Not only that, but the same thing has been occurring in the city of Sunagakure. The Kazekage says that he is taking action on the matter, but he has warned us that we take serious action in guarding our gates._

_Izumo, Kotetsu, have you noticed any thing out of character during your guard there?"_

_Kotetsu was about to answer until Izumo beat him to it. "No Hokage-sama. The usual has been occurring."_

_To make it believable Kotetsu answered "Only the leaf ninjas have entered and exited the Konoha gates for their missions."_

"_Good but that doesn't mean that we can't be under any harm. You two can easily be outnumbered that is why I am setting up four guards at every gate." They both nodded._

"_The deal with the series of murders is that they are eliminating our top shinobis. That is why I have asked for all of you here. If the pattern continues they will go after our top shinobis. That includes Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai, along with several of our other members. I ask that you be as cautious as you can be, inside or outside of the gates._

_Another matter is the pattern we've been facing with ambush. The fact that no one survived the previous attacks gave us no clue as to who was behind the act. On the mission that Sasuke and his team led last week, they were able to determine that Orochimaru's men are behind this. It is irrelevant weather he is the one behind the murderous act, but we will soon know if it's him..._

_End Flashback..._

_

* * *

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her door. Someone was knocking but she didn't notice since she was thinking of her mission. The door opened slightly and Kin peered from the door. She couldn't make out anything in the room due to the darkness._

Kin, just like everyone else, didn't understand why Sakura chose that room out of several others. It was as if she didn't know the rumors about the repeated deaths there. But, Sakura knew and that was why she chose the room. She wanted to die so badly and even though she could have performed the act she didn't think herself worthy suicide. She wanted to die by the hands of others. She wasn't scared to die or perform the act, but she thought so lowly of herself that she didn't want to be put out of misery with her own hands. Yet, she was the only one who knew. Not even Kin who was slightly closer to her knew why she chose that room.

Unknowing to her, Kin suspected that her decision to stay in that room was for that reason; the reason to terminate her life with the help of the deceased. One question that plagued her was why Sakura had lived for two years. The longest a person was able to live in that room was three days.

Kin slightly open the door wider revealing a small amount of light from the outside into Sakura's room. It still wasn't enough light to fully see but enough to make outlines. Kin never liked the room since it always gave this aura of death and suffocation. Tired of not being able to see where Sakura was she called out to her. "Sakura...are you there?"

"Turn on the light." It wasn't an order but more of a statement. Kin went into the room and switched the lights on at the side of the door. She was able to see Sakura's outstretched leg. She walked farther into the room and to her left. She saw Sakura sitting underneath her window.

"So how was the mission?"

"Pointless, I mean it was for a purpose but couldn't they send someone else. The job wasn't that hard. What was the point of me going?" Sakura said truly annoyed.

"Well everything has a cause." The answer Kin gave seemed to hold more to it but Sakura didn't notice. "I came to check on you since I hadn't seen you in a while. Is there anything you need?"

"No, and thanks for worrying about me. I'm fine." Sakura stood up from her spot and walked over to where Kin stood. "All I need is a good shower and some sleep. I have practice with Orochimaru tomorrow."

"Oh, okay so I'll be leaving you then. Have a good night Sakura."

'_I wish,'_ thought Sakura.

"You too Kin," was said as the door was closed behind her.

Whoever thought that Kin was mean was wrong. She was the exact opposite. She, like Aoi, worried about Sakura. Sakura was always so distanced and she tried to check in on her to see if she needed anything or if she needed any sort of comforting. Her tough act around others was nothing but a mere façade. She was strong and all, but she was kind which was weird since no one at the base was considerate for anyone. Her pale skin and long dark hair was a contrast to her personality. She, along with Aoi, was one of the few who looked at Sakura as someone valuable other than an object in Orochimaru's game.

Sakura made her way her way to the bathroom. She removed her top, which was a black sweater that reached up to her ribs, leaving her flat stomach in display. She then unbuttoned her hip hugging pants, which were loose around her legs. She wasn't wearing her sandals or her weapons since she had removed them before sitting under the window after her mission. She stood in her undergarments which was a light pink strapless bra and a matching panty.

Sakura turned on the water adjusting it to a hotter temperature. She then steeped into the shower and stood under the running water. Her cool body heated instantly as she stood there for mere seconds.

She proceeded to remove her undergarment washing them each in the process. She then scrubbed her self and stood under the water for sometime. After several minutes she turned the water off and stepped out reaching for a towel that hung on the rack. Once she dried herself she stepped into her room and dress. She snuggled into her covers and stared up at the ceiling. Before closing her eyes she thought, 'hopefully I won't live past tomorrow.'

* * *

"Aoi, you mean to say that not one emotion was stirred from her being inside the same room with her teammates?"

"That's right Orochimaru. With the same careless manner she left, she returned. She didn't have the slightest idea that those were her old teammates. Not even with the presence of your unfaithful student."

"You mean Sasuke was there and she was still indifferent?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Fine, so this will work towards our advantage. As soon as we are ready we will move out."

"Will Sakura be in command?"

"It all depends whether she recovers from her memory loss or not."

* * *

K...so this is all I have. AAAhhhh! I'm so nervous right now. After planning this out for more than a week and a half this is all I have. (Most things I shouldn't have added and just kept it nice and tight, but I couldn't do that. In my eyes it wouldn't work out.) However, everything changed once I started writing. My original was lost; left in my notebook once I started writing. So I don't know if it's good or not. My belief is that I did better than I did with my first story(especially b/c of my NEW beta...anyways...I'm still not sure what will happen next, well not until I sit and write everything that comes to mind. I would like to thank all those who took the time to read. I appreciate it dearly. So **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ! ONE MORE FAVOR PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.** I will never know what you think of this if you don't review, but please be as nice as possible. I won't know if I should continue to write or delete this and stop wasting your time. Well thanks again and **REVIEW...PLEASE...**


	2. Change in story

Hello,

It's been a very, very long time since I updated. I understand if I've lost most of my fans (if not all).

I am writing this note to let my readers know that because fanfiction will delete all stories rated M. I have removed all compromising chapters and changed the story ratings. For the next few days (or weeks) I will be transferring my stories to my lj community (love _ solstice DOT livejournal DOT com (no spaces between the underscore)). I will first post those that are completed in the order they were published. I will publish the original story along with an edited version. There's a lot of editing that needs to be done. Some stories will undergo grammatical changes, while others will be written in a new style with possible omissions or additions of scenes.

If you are willing to continue reading from me (even if I've been neglecting you and my stories) I look forward to seeing you at my community. For all questions and concerns you are free to PM me.

Sorry for being a lame author!

Sincerely,

butIdoLOVEyoU


End file.
